


Дядя Ван (Адам покидает Эдем)

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Адам Дженсен живет в Хэнша, и ему это нравится.Написано для команды "fandom Deus Ex: Human Revolution" на ФБ-2016.Кода к фику "Комета" Pochatochek.





	Дядя Ван (Адам покидает Эдем)

Дженсен смотрел, как торговец разделывает рыбу.

Руки сильные, с крепкими мясистыми пальцами.  
Форель бьется под ладонью, чешуя блестит и липнет, пока ее счищают.  
Потом широкий тесак отрубает голову, вспарывает брюхо. Пальцы погружаются внутрь, вычищая кишки. Розовое брюхо приоткрыто — полое, нагое. 

Торговец бросил тушку на прилавок, сполоснул тесак в бадье — вода покрыта радужной пленкой — и взялся за другую. Рыба вяло била хвостом, еще живая.  
Меньше чем через минуту она тоже превратится в мертвую плоть, выпотрошенную и пустую.

Дженсена замутило. Он забыл, когда последний раз жрал — вчера утром?   
Рыба на прилавке напомнила то, о чем меньше всего хотелось бы думать. Вывернутое наружу, пустое брюхо человека, лежащего на узком металлическом столе. Сборщики выпотрошили его, забрав все. Мертвый рот остался ощеренным окровавленными зубами.

Отойдя от прилавка, Адам, чуть сгорбившись, двинулся прочь.   
Двери лапшичной на углу были распахнуты. Теплый оранжевый свет бумажных фонарей отражался в мокром асфальте. Остро пахло карри и еще какими-то специями, которые Дженсен так и не научился различать.  
Сквозь чириканье голосов — китайцы едят много, говорят громко — слышно, как позвякивают кувшинчики с рисовой водкой, ставят на стол полные, тяжелые, глиняные тарелки.  
Это всего лишь забегаловка, каких в Нижнем Хэнша сотни, но Адам почувствовал, как снова замутило. Уже от чувства настоящего голода.  
Он ускорил шаг. Владелец лапшичной — дядя Ван, как его называли другие, — не любил некитайцев. Не считал их людьми. В первый и последний раз, когда Адам зашел в его забегаловку, он просидел полтора часа за пустым столиком. Ни одна из официанток так и не обратила на него внимание. А этот узкоглазый шовинист, дядя Ван, делал вид, что не понимает ломаный китайский. Уходи, лаовай, уходи.

В супермаркете — яркий холодный свет. Среди полок с разноцветными коробками и надписями на китайском Дженсен нашел знакомый желтый логотип. Такие хлопья он покупал в Детройте, когда не было сил готовить: шоколадный вкус и необходимое количество белков, углеводов, жиров в каждой порции.   
Он выставил свои покупки на ленту перед кассой. Три упаковки хлопьев и бутылка «Джека Дэниэлса».   
Тихий домашний вечер перед телевизором.

Дженсен так и уснул на диване под непрерывное бормотание с экрана. Ему снилась Панхея. Огромная, ледяная, промерзшая насквозь станция на Арктике.  
Снилась кровь на стенах. Жуткая тишина в коридорах. И не менее жуткий нарастающий вой таких же, как он, — аугментированных, безумных. Не-людей.  
— Подойди ближе, Адам, — сказала с экрана Элиза Кассан своим чарующим голосом. Прекрасная иллюзия, живая и неживая одновременно. Тоже не-человек.  
— Сделай свой выбор. 

И он выбрал. 

Он проснулся резко и бесшумно, как будто кто-то повернул включатель. На мгновение показалось, что он снова на Панхее. С экрана улыбалась Элиза Кассан и манила к себе.   
Но белая ледяная Арктика лишь померещилась — все та же темная душная комната, продавленный диван, мешки с мусором у двери.  
Элиза Кассан улыбалась не Адаму Дженсену, а своему гостю в студии, Дэвиду Шарифу. Владелец «Шариф Индастриз» отвечал ей усмешкой — барственной, довольной, сытой.   
Дженсен сжал горло бутылки. Та чуть не треснула, и он вовремя разжал пальцы.  
Эдем принадлежал Шарифу, но он, Адам, — уже нет.

Он выбрал.

Дженсен выключил звук, лег, лязгнув железными ногами, и отвернулся от экрана.   
В кармане осталось кредиток десять, не больше. Завтра снова ранний подъем. Завтра снова рутина.  
Завтра его ждут другие сборщики, которым он будет помогать разделывать несчастных аугов — так похожих на выпотрошенных рыб на прилавке торговца.


End file.
